Advocated
by I'mInspiredByYou
Summary: Fabian Rutter kills his stepfather, for his sister, Joy, a group of teenagers witnesses this. When they all go on the run to America, will new relationships form, or will all their fighting and bickering give them up to the police? AU Rated T for sexual advances later in the story, alcohol, and swearing.
1. Cold Greetings

Hi Everyone! My name's Andrea, but call me Andi, and this is my first House of Anubis fanfic! This story, and plotine"Advocated" belongs to a simmer on Youtube by the name of EkoloarasMagnum, go check it out! **I DO NOT OWN ADVOCATED, AND HOUSE OF ANUBIS/HET HUIS ANUBIS! **Anyways on with the story!

Chapter One: Cold Greetings

_Nina's POV_

I woke up in my bedroom in my stuffy suburb called Liverpool. We had just moved here from London, because my mother re-married after my beloved Dad died. And to make matters worse, he abused me….Sexually. I've never told mum, because she was just so, happy, for the first time in ages. I couldn't do that to her.

"Nina Martin! Wake up; you don't want to be late for school!" My mother calls to me happily, while walking into my room. "Alright mum." I say glumly. "Nina darling, are you alright? You seem awfully sad these days." She says with pleading eyes as if asking me _Tell Me dear, I'll understand_. But that's just it, she never will.

"Fine Mum, just not excited for school…." I reply back. "Okay! Well Chad made pancakes better hurry up before he eats them all!" I look at her; I only like the pancakes dad makes. Oh Dad why did you die, why at THIS time… After getting dressed, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen area and sit down infront of Chad. He breathes in my face, Morning Breath much? "You're driving me to school today right mum?" I ask. "Oh I'm sorry Nines, your mother has important this to take care of, but I'll drive you!" Chad says winking at me. "Oh that'd be too much trouble dear, why don't you get into contact with your cousin Eddie, he still lives in the neighbourhood with his mother." I jump at the idea. Eddie! Oh that little bastard I've missed him SO much. "Okay will do mom." I yell back walkin out the door. _Finally out of that Hellhole._

I walk up to Eddie's house, yes it's his house and I know it, that nasty graffiti on the windows and his damn music blaring! I bang on his door.

_Eddie's POV_

Sick Puppies kick ass! Damn it! Who the hell's interrupting me? I look out the window. Hot Damn! "Could she be a fangirl?" I chuckle to myself. I open the door. "Looking for some fun aren't we?" I ask the brunette. "If by fun you mean incest then hell no!" She says back. Oh god, it's Ninsey! "HOLY SHIT YOUR NINA!" I scream while bear hugging her. "Hi coz!" She looks at me funny. "Where's auntie?" She asks. I can't tell her. "Uhm, she's in flordia with my grandmother?" I tell her. "Oh okay! Want to walk to school together?" She asks. "Sure let me get dressed though."

_Nina's POV  
_God his house is a mess! I have to clean up. I see a picture of him & his mum, wait doesn't his grandmother live in Texas? Anyways we walk to school and infront of school he stops me. "Okay Ninsey, these are some Rich Bitches so expect some cold greetings!" Great. "Hey Ed, do they make us Latinos carry their bags around and feed them at lunch?" I ask. He looks at me. "Ha! Funny Ninsey!" He says walking away. That question was drop dead serious. I walk into the school and people look at me saying things like "OH MAI GAWSH, Look at the NEW Girl!" "Like OMG I heard she was from London" "Hot Tamale! Look at the new chick!" And then I see the rich kids, two stand out though, and blonde headed one with the hair that you can just flip, and for a guy he has killer fashion sense! Then I see her, the brunette standing beside the guy, she's definitely pretty and it looks like all the guys swoon over her.

_Patricia's POV_

Ugh, it's the new girl. All of my followers start to crowd her and start asking questions. They're supposed to like ME! "Trix, calm down it's just a new girl!" I turn to my gay friend Jerome (A/N: HAHA didn't expect that one!) smiling like a Grinch. "Yeah, but does it have to be a pretty one? I'm supposed to be the pretty one!" Then I see him, Eddison Miller walking towards me like he is god's gift to the world.

"Heyyyyyy Princess!" He says dragging on the Y.

"What do you want Krueger?" I ask annoyed.

"Awwwhhh the poor princess doesn't want to talk to the big bad Eddie! Ya'know you'd be a lot nicer if you didn't have that pole up your bleached ass." He said. Oh that little bitch. He struts away seeming very happy.

"Awh! Trix you like Eddie!" Jerome turns to me. "WHAT? I'd rather make out with a Sea Cow!" I reply back to him. "Ah if only he was born in my social circle!" He says dreamily. "C'mon Jerome, I'd think you of all people would have better taste in men!"

_Nina's POV_

Wow, everyone is SO nice. NOT! Rich Bitch over there keeps eyeing me. Then some goth/emo kids walk past me, the hot guy is trying to make eye contact. SHIT. Don' . ! They finally walk past me, the blue haired girl looks at me with a 'Thank you for coming to Liverpool, I know there are many hells to choose from so thank you for choosing this hell!' look. Ah welcome home?

**OKAY! First chapter DONE! Sorry it's short, couldn't give TOO much away! So I need two OCs for this story, two girls. They aren't used until, but I want them now. So thanks and Review Huns!**

**Love,**

**Andi x**

**IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME HOW THE LITTLE x IS USED IN HOUSE OF ANUBIS EPISODE, you get a shoutout, and a minour character! First person! But in the review/answer you'll need to put your name!**


	2. Hell Breaks Loose!

**Hey Everyone! It's Andi again! Here is the new chapter! I'm soooooo excited about the next chapter! It has my favorite scene in it! I DO NOT OWN ADVOCATED & HOUSE OF ANUBIS! Okay I'm just going to put the 'cast list'.**

**{Sienna-Nina} {Nemo-Fabian} {Lorena-Patricia} {Linger-Jerome} {Chasity-Joy} {Craig-Eddie}**

***Nina & Eddie a hispanic cousins, Fabian & Joy are siblings, and Victor is the stepfather.* *Amber, Alfie, Mick, Mara, and OCs aren't used till way later!***

_Chapter 2:_ Hell Breaks Loose

_Nina's POV_

I walk into the library, SHIT he's there! That emo kid that made eye contact with me! Fuck my life. I sneak quietly through the library trying not to let him see me. I'm just about to walk out the door when-

"Do you really prefer reading in the hallway or am I THAT disturbing?" SHIT he talked to me, no escape now! "Excuse you, but I have no idea what you're talking about." I say back.

"Great effort at not hurting my feelings. Bravo." He clapped. Oh so he's a smartass. Prick. "For your info, I was just about to sit down, but I saw a bug on the door knob and….yeah…" I say sitting down at his table.

"Sure you did." Emo said.

We sit there for a good 5 minutes just sitting there and finally he speaks. "Woah. Now that's what I call lack of vocabulary."

"If think I have lack of vocabulary then check out OMG girl over there, that's pretty much the only word she can understand." I say gesturing to some chick. "I noticed, so has everyone else she's been yapping outloud forever now." He replies. "By the way I never got your name." He sits there for a while, probably dozing off. "Well what is it?" I ask again.

_Emo's POV_

Brunette finally asks me my name. Ugh she's going to hate it! It's so gay and faggoty!

"Well, what is it?" She asks. "It's…..It's….Fabian." I answer. She looks at me funny, GREAT she hates it.

"That's such a cool and unique name! I'm Nina." She likes it? She acutally likes it? "Well, it was nice meeting you. You're probably the first sane person I got to talk to." She says smiling.

"Wish I could say the same." I reply back while she walks out of the library. She turns around and rolls her eyes. I laugh.

_Third Person POV_

Eddie struts down the hallway. Billions of girls surround him shouting things like "Hey McSexy!" "Take yo shirt off!" "Marry Me!" "Lose them pants boy!" "Come to Mama!." Patricia watches, looking like she's about to throw up. "Has everyone gone mad? They're drooling over that punk instead of envying me!" She shouts. "I know you like him!" Jerome tells Patricia. "That's….That's…..OUTRAGEOUS!" She shouts. "Anywho, today's the day I tell Mum and Poppy. Any advice?" Jerome asks his angry friend. "EEEEKKKK My precious fudge packer will open up to his mommy!" Patricia squeals. "Just be yourself, kiddo! But let it down easy."

_The Clarke House_

"Why do you want to talk to us, dear?" Ms. Clarke asks. "It's really important" Jerome tells his family. "Mum, Poppy….I'm gay." Shock fills Poppy, and Ms. Clarke's faces. "What? You must be joking! I raised you to be a real man! One your dead father would be proud of! You're telling me it was all for nothing?" Ms. Clarke yells.

"The way you raised me has NOTHING to do with this! It's just who I am!" Jerome shouts back. Ms. Clarke is enraged she slaps Jerome straight across the face. "Give me all you got, mum! You can't knock the queer out of me!" Jerome says. "Mum, stop!" Poppy screams behind him. Jerome keeps getting hit and eventually he runs upstairs to his bedroom, locks the door and pulls out his phone. His mum on his heels. She kicks down the door right when 911 picks up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ms. Clarke waves a finger at him. "If you dare call the police, I swear, I will kill you before they arrive Jerome!"

"911, what is your emergency?" The operator asks. "Sorry mistake." Jerome whimpers with tears in his eyes. "Would it kill you just to accept the real me?" Jerome cries.

"You're my only son, Jerome! If you don't get married, our business would be ruined!" Ms. Clarke replies.

"Screw you and your money!" Jerome squeals. This set Ms. Clarke off, she starts attacking Jerome and he ends up unconscious.

**The End!**

**STILL NEED ONE MORE OC! And please, I completely recommend this, GO TO EKOLARASMAGNUM'S CHANNEL ON YOUTUBE AND WATCH THE FULL SEASON OF ADVOCATED!**

**Love,**

**Andi x**

**Someone try and figure out who used x in an House of Anubis episode! You get a shoutout, and minour character!**


	3. The Murder

Hi Everyone! Andi again and I am sooooo happy many of you like this series! Remember I do** NOT** own **ADVOCATED AND HET HOUSE ANUBIS/HOUSE OF ANUBIS. **Shout-outs at the end!

Chapter 3: The Murder

_Jerome's POV_

Wait, why am I on the floor? Ouch! Why does my face hurt? My mum! She hurt me! Should I call the police, or would that anger her more? I look in the mirror, GREAT, a black eye. Wait what time is it; 7:45. 7:45! I only have 1 hour till school I have to take a shower, wash my face, moisturize, and do my hair. MUST HURRY.

_8:30_

I walk down my steps to the foyer where my mum is watching me. Wait why is she watching me? Is there some sort of alien on my back?

"Let me just point out that I don't care you're 'gay'. The way I see it, you're just a confused kid." My mother sneers at me. "I'm sure by the time you're 30, you will be happily married and you would have forgotten all about our little argument yesterday."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I snap. I walk out the door and see some scene blue haired girl waiting outside my door in front of a vintage bug. "Hi!" She smiles. "Uhm hi, why are you here?" I ask. "Well I saw your mom hurt you yesterday so I want to give you a ride to school." She answers.

"I uhm, really appreciate your help, but I don't need a bodyguard. My mum's not that…bad." I stutter.

She thinks for a moment. "Just come on, a free ride, who could past that up? And I have some foundation for that eye." She nods. I hesitiate, then I give in. "Oh and I'm Joy by the way!"

_Patricia's POV_

"OH M GEEEEE! Trix! I love your hair!" Shauna squeals. Just then newbie walks in and it's like a new shoe sale, they all flock to her complimenting her dry, dull brown hair that looks like it needs some colour. "Screw you guys!" I walk away and run into Krueger. Greatttt, Krueger's here. "You okay, sweetheart?" He smirks. Ugh, pathetic. "Get your hands off me filthy peasant!" I say. "Aren't you too big to play princess? Plus, you were the one who found me irresistible and decided to tackle me!" He's flirting, I know he is.

"Eww. In your dreams retard!" I shout "You got that right, yacker!" He grabs my butt. "AHHH RAPE! You disgusting creep! I'm so going to sue your ass!" I sneer. "Haha! Sweetie, you're so full of yourself it's not even funny! Drop the princess act if you ever wanna get laid!" He laughs. I'm just about to kill him when, something takes over, I WANT HIM. I push him into the supply closet and were just about to have sex when-

"CLOTHES ON! And straight to the principal's office! PRONTO!" Mr. Green yells.

I'm kicked out of the talent show! I run outside and cry my eyes out. "Trixie wait!" Jerome shouts after me. "What th-" I cut him off "You think you're the only one with problems? I just got banned from the talent show because I almost had sex with some asshole after he made fun of me!" I yell at him tears staining my voice. "Stuff at home are the same and I feel like not even bothering to go there after school! And all my friends are fake, including you! You're ditching me for some random emo chick!"

"My little naïve Patricia, I thought you were made of stone. Yet here we are, you crying instead of me. Everyone thinks you're capable of getting what you want. You just have to make that rumour a fact." Jerome says hugging me. I notice his eye. "Jerome! What happened to your eye?" I whimper. "Not important just sneak me into the girls bathroom so I can beautify you again." He smiles.

_20:00 _(And if your American, 8:00)

_Nina's POV_

Eddie and I walk into school for the talent show, I see Fabian standing at the auditorium door.

"Hi, Fabian!" I say. "Hey…. Nancy?" He laughs. "Shut up, prick. Aren't you going to watch the show?" I ask. "Of course I am. My sister, Joy, is going to participate so I can't miss it! A teacher just told me to make sure everyone on the list came." He replies.

After he makes sure everyone is here we walk in and me and Eddie sit in the front.

_Jerome's POV_

"Jerome! That's the douche I told you about! And he's with her!" Trixie whispers gesturing towards Miller and the brunette. "C'mon let's go outside then." I say.

_Joy's POV_

The band and I are just about to start when I see him. HE'S HERE! I take Fabian out the door. "He's here Fabian!" I look down. "That's bullshit! He's still in rehab! If they let him go, they'd tell us." He sneers. "Look for yourself, smartass!" I point him out. He looks down "I'm gunna tell you what I'm doing! I'll make sure this son of a bitch doesn't lay a finger on you again!" He shouts while walking out the door. I follow him to the old playground outside the school. I turn around and see Victor walking out the front doors and he's following us.

_Nina's POV_

"Where did Fabian run off to?" I ask Eddie. "Don't know don't care." He says. "I'll go check on him, he seems disturbed." He tags along

_Fabian's POV_

I'm standing behind a tree with a gun, watching Joy as she's watching Victor follow her. "Long time, no see my sweet Joy." He laughs. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" That makes me snap. I emerge from the trees and stand in front of Joy. "You have some nerve coming back to look for us again! Well, guess what? I won't let you get away with it this time!" "Don't make me laugh, Fabian! You're way too much like your pathetic father! There's no way you have the guts to shoot me." Victor smiles.

_Eddie's POV_

Me and Ninsey are walking across from some playground. I see Patricia Williamson and Jerome Clarke walking towards us. "This has to be some cruel twisted joke!" Patricia cries. "Do I even know you?" Nina asks.

_Third Person POV_

Jerome, Patricia, Nina, and Eddie start staring at eachother until Fabian Rutter's gun goes off into a old man. The gunshot frightens the four teenagers and they run towards the source. Patricia and Jerome and freaking out, Nina and Eddie are standing there in awe and Joy is crying. "Oh my god! Please , Please stop panicking." Joy cries out. Jerome starts shouting "This is bad, this is soooo bad!". "Guys! This playground has security cameras!" Nina says gesturing towards the cameras.

"I hope you all know that this makes you all suspects. The police won't care what you say, they'd think you're our back-up and that's why you showed up out of nowhere!" Fabian yells.

"What? I'm too pretty to go to jail!" Patricia whimpers.

"The police won't do shit unless they catch us." Eddie laughs.

That triggers the group they all run out of the playground leaving the body.

**The End.**

Shout-outs & Answers.

Karaliza76: Thank you for your OC, she'll be used soon! And I agree poor Jerome!

HopeSibunaFabinaForever: Close! It's used by Joy when she messages Patricia in Season 1.

Actress11: I know! But as you can see, Victor gets killed :D! Would you rather it be Victor or Jason? And thank you a bunch!

Artist98: I know I Know. And they sure do love Eddie! I know Fabian doesn't seem like the emo. But later on in the story you'll see why I chose Fabian as the emo.

Love,

Andi x


	4. What, Now?

**Advocated**

_**Sorry Dollfaces, Andi here, and I know I haven't updated in a while, my sis just had a baby and she's in ICU and the baby is in NICU. Okay enough of my pathetic excuse for a life on with the story, Nina?**_

_**Nina: Andrea does not own Advocated, or House of Anubis **_

**Chapter Four: ****What Now?**

_**Previously on Advocated**_

"_**This is SOOO BAD!"**_

"_**I can't go to jail, I'm too pretty!"**_

"_**The police won't do shit unless they catch us."**_

_**Now:**_

**Third Person POV:**

They ran after Eddie's comment, they ran all together till' they couldn't run anymore. They ended up in a forest with the police at their tails.

**Nina's POV:**

_I was waiting for someone with a camera to jump out and scream 'You fell for it! You're on TV!' But I seriously doubt that now. I stare through the little nook of the bush I'm hiding behind; they moon not daring to give away my location. I hope you're having a riot (_**A/N: For Americans 'riot' means laughing, watching, etc.) **_up in heaven, daddy. Because your little Neens got herself in a big, BIG, mess. Again. Shocker. *Tssh Tssh Tssh* I look up, the police with their glowing flashlights blind me, I squint my eyes trying to look away. Where did my life go so…..wrong?_

_I look over to Eddie and Rich Bitch. She's standing up far enough to blow our cover. Eddie kind of tackles her to the ground in a 'romanticish' sort of way. I snort, quietly though._

"Stay Down!" Eddie whispers to Richie Rich.

"Don't let them take me…Please.." She wails.

"OBVIOUSLY nobody's there, you useless morons." I hear an unknown voice yell. Then I hear the shuffling of feet.

"Slow down, Malibu Barbie! You'll break a nail!" Somebody sings.

_Jerome's POV_

_I jump down from my tree and see Patricia and Eddie Sweet cuddling in the grass!_

"_Having Fun?" I ask, smiling. Patricia, realizing where she was at shuffled away from Edison._

_**Fabian's POV**_

_I walk over to Joy with my gun in my hand. "Okay we can go, they're gone." I groan to Joy._

"_Get rid of that gun." Is all she says to me. "Uh, we kinda need it?" _

"_No we don't Fabian, get rid of it." I finally give in a toss it into a bush. _

_We all head back to Edison's house and wait while Eddie leaves to get stuff together, he takes hours and we all eventually fall asleep._

Next Morning

**Third Person POV:**

The five (all of them except Eddie) woke up in a grungy stinky house (a.k.a Eddie's house) with no Eddie.

"I swear if he bailed on us I will personally castrate him!" (**A/N: Castrating is like ripping the person's balls off with your hands! Gross right?**) Nina growls.

Just as Nina speaks the final syllable, almost on cue, the last member of the six walks in.

"Okay I have 6 airplane tickets to Rhode Island, then we'll catch a bus to New York so since the police will only be able to track the plane tickets and they'll think we're in Rhode Island." Eddie laughs. (**A/N: I don't know anything about USA Geography, New York & Rhode Island are the only states I can remember so if they're not near eachother, forgive me.**)

Jerome turns the TV onto the news watching the breaking news broadcast.

"An elder man, known as Victor Rodenmarr, is found in a playground, deceased. Police recently checked the surveillance cameras to find a fuzzy picture. In the video Police can only point out red streaks and fair porcelain skin on a young lady." The gang turns to Patricia and stare at her light skin and red hair, realizing they saw her. "As well as the recent murder, 6 teenage students were recently reported missing. Their names are:" The reporter finishes as a line of names, as credits, roll along the screen.

_Nina Marie Martin: 17_

_Eddison Robert Miller-Sweet: 19_

_Fabian James Rutter: 18_

_Joy Bryn Rutter: 18_

_Patricia Leigh Anne Williamson of Williamson Estates: 17_

_Jerome Joesph Clarke or Clarke Enterprises: 17_

"The police have yet to say if they believe the missingteenagers could be a part of the pre meditated murder. If you have any information on any of these case, please call 1-920-81-" Jerome shuts off the TV quickly. "They're out for us!" Joy cries.

"Okay we need to hurry up, get a disguise, practice your American accents, come on lets go go go!" Eddie orders.

"Joy, Nina, Patricia, please follow me." Jerome speaks while dragging in the three helpless girls.

2 ½ hours later

After a long, and I do mean long, couple of hours, Jerome is finished. Joy struts out with BLONDE HAIR, her long, dark, glossy locks, gone. Patricia is the next to show off, much hasn't changed except her hair is pried of its red extensions and Patricia's true hair colour is shown, which a dark auburn colour is.

The last, but not least girl comes out, Nina's once golden honey hair is now a very dark, warm, chocolate color.

"Okay everyone sneak into your house and steal as much as you can carry!" Fabian orders.

**At the Airport:**

"My brother, and I are very grateful that you guys are not giving us to the police. We won't tell you why we did, what we did, now. But hopefully soon all of us can be one big happy-ish family!" Joy chuckes.

"WOOOO HOOO Fuck the Police!" Nina giggles.

**Hi y'all! Sorry it's short, my frickin computer! And as you may or may not already know, I am from England so it's very difficult to say certain things to American readers! But I'm still trying here! Anyways hope this answered a few more questions. I'll probably update tomorrow evening or so.**

**I'm currently at Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, USA with my boyfriend and his family, while my poor sister gave birth in England without me! *Tear* So if you see me, HAY!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Andi**


	5. USA!

**Advocated**

**Hi loves, shoutouts at the end! Here is the fifth chapter!**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Chapter Five: ****USA!**

_**Nina's POV**_

_I sit on the plane with everyone. My cousin Eddie is right beside me. I clutch my father's ring and hold it like a lifeline. Currently we're on our way to Province, Rhode Island. I just pray to the Lord that the police will never find us, ever. I'll miss my mom, sure, but I need this._

"Jeez, Nins, will ya calm down, your gunna break my knuckles." Eddie laughs. I look down at the armrest and I see I've been squeezing his hand.

"_We will be landing in Rhode Island, momentarily, Thank you for riding on British Airlines." _The intercom blares. Eventually we all get off and head to the bus.

_In New York: _** (A/N: Sorry dolls, I don't feel like explaining the bus ride, it's well, a bus ride.)**

_I stare at all the flashing lights in New York, I feel like we're in Tokyo or something! _**(A/N: That's exactly how I felt when I went to NYC!) **_I look over to everyone else and see the same expression._

"So my grandmother has a vacation home here, and since she almost NEVER uses it, we're gunna use it!" Eddie gloats.

_The house is gorgeous, it's right outside of NYC, it has 2 bedrooms. One for girls, one for guys. BUT only ONE BATHROOM. And a tiny one at that! _

_Next Morning:_

_I slide out of the bunk bed Joy and I share. I glance over to Patricia, finally know her name, and she's glaring at me. _

"Not much of a morning person, are we?" I ask sarcastically.

"Shut it newbie!" She shouts.

_Patricia's POV_

_I walk down the steps in my Versace 2012 fall collection dress & my Jimmy Choos clicking on the old wooden steps. I see everyone smelling the breakfast hamburgers that Sweetie made. They all look like they just say a new sale at Gucci. Personally, I smell bullshit._

"You can't be serious….hamburgers? Really?" I snort.

"They're not JUST hamburgers! They're EDDIE'S hamburgers!" He snarls.

"I'd rather have some crisps **(chips)** and a biscuit **(toast, bread)**." I mutter.

"Too bad! And how dare you pass on my hamburgers! They are irresistible to the human stomach! You just insulted me BIG TIME, princess!" He looks like he's about to strangle me! Ha!

"Are you people BIGGER idiots than I thought? We're wanted criminals! How can you sit around and eat that junk! Aren't you atleast a bit worried?" I ask.

"News flash, they're not searching for us in New York." Newbie says. "I can't handle this stupidity, I'm going shopping." I say.

"Oh! So we're idiots for having breakfast, yet the smartass just walked off to buy shoes in public?" Eddie yells.

"FYI, the meat you used was expired MORON!" I giggle.

"Just like your private area, princess!"

"Dickhead!"

_Fabian's POV_

_I'm sitting outside, relaxing while Nina gardens. So far, so good. Rented a small house, on a small street….though Nina has me worried. Other than Craig and I she was scared the least..that night…Is that even normal for a teenage girl? I wonder what is her actual opinion on everything.._

"Do you ever think about that night?" I ask her, she seems startled at my question. "I mean, Joy was literally shaking with fear. But you didn't really seem to react at all?"

"All I know is that by the look of Joy's face, you killed a horrible man. So I don't see why you expect me to be all 'traumatized.'" She puts air quotes around traumatized.

"What about your family? Do you miss them?"

"What family?" She laughs. I look down. "Didn't cha know? I was born in the forest. Raised by wild boars, who got brutally murdered by a hunter!"

"You have a very odd sense of humour."

"Okay , truth is- I miss my mom…a lot, but I'm better off here than home, where my step father sexually assaults me all the time." She frowns. Her step dad….. raped her? That agitates me!

"What? Are you SERIOUS? What's his name? That maniac better be ready to go through HELL when I find him!" I scream.

"Sure 'Cause on dead guy isn't enough for you."

"I don't give a damn! Whoever hurts you ever again is automatically killed by yours truly! It agitates me when innocent girls get used for personal pleasure like that, against their own will."

"You'd go through all the trouble, to protect me?" I nod.

She looks down and around, and her next move surprises me, she tries to kiss me. I push her off.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask/yell.

"'What the hell am I doing'? You just said you'd KILL someone or me? What do you think I'm doing!"

"And what makes you think you can kiss me out of the bloom?"

"Fuck you." She says finally with her mascara running. She pushes me away and runs inside.

Wow, I'm such a fucking dick.

_Patricia's POV_

_Here I am, penny less walking around the ghettos of NY, finally I see a little cheap store. Bye, forever expensive stuff. These hooker like girls walk in behind me._

"Look girlies, the circus left their clown behind!" The head hooker speaks up.

"I know riiight? Like, dun they keep that thing in a cage or summthin?" The other voice asks.

"At least clowns get payed better than amateur hookers, sweetheart." I laugh.

"Want mah' amateur hooker' ass to scratch yo face off, hun?" _Hun. She used to say that. I then have this vision, right there of her. Her dark skin and black hair glimmer and her black deep eyes look like they have no soul in the dream._

"Heey, Hun!" She smiles. "Dear God, Fattie Pattie! What did you do to your hair? Are posumus breeding in there?"

"Don't call me that…just leave me alone, Kara."(**A/N: Thanks Karaliza76! You'll be used a lot more soon!)** I cry.

"Hun, surely you know I'm never going to leave you. I'll always live in that terrible memory of yours- the day I ruined your family."

I kick her down. I wake up out of my daydream and realized I kicked down the head hooker.

"You're going down, bitch!" One of the other hookers say. Then they attack me.

**Fifth chapter! YES! Thanks for all the reviews/favs. I really appreciate it!**

**SHOUTOUTS!:**

**Skylar of Gryffindor: Thanks! I'm delighted you watched it and liked it!**

**Meathecat: Thanks again! And I only remember Rhode Island because I watch Family Guy and Peter and his family live in Quahog, Rhode Island, USA! And I'm actually glad their near eachother! ^-^**

**Karaliza76: I used ya, hun! You'll be actually used A LOT.**

**OK probably going to be updating tomorrow. I'm going to have A LOT of time to write because, I'm going to be on an airplane back to Britain! Myrtle Beach was SO much fun!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Andi :D**


	6. I'll Protect You

**Advocated**

**Hello again Loves! Sorry this is later than I want it to be! Damn (excuse my 'american', that's what my boyfriend told me to tell y'all) Wifi on the airplane is S-L-O-W! Okay you know the drill!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ZIP, ZILCTH, NADA!**

**Chapter Six: ****I'll protect you**

_Patricia's POV_

_I walk home and cry quietly to myself. I look at the mirror in the tiny bathroom and see my bleeding cheek and my black eye; I try my best to cover it up with makeup, but to no avail. I walk out into the porch and see Sweetie relaxing on the recliner like beach chair. He looks at me funny, staring at my face._

"What happened to your face, princess?" He asks calmly.

"I-I-I" I seem to stutter. "I need you." I spit out.

He rubs he head. "Eh?" I start sobbing.

"New York brings back such unpleasant memories from before I moved to Liverpool." I cry. "And-And for some reason you make me feel safe. I have no idea what I like about you, but whenever you're around I forget about my problems!"

"Princess, I don't get you at all." He tells me while grabbing me.

We start snogging, passionately. **(A/N: Americans, snogging means kissing.)**

"You're so complicated. I love that about you." He says.

We start snogging again and we somehow get inside to the living area.

**(A/N: Okay so long story short, they have sex, on the couch. Classy Patricia! Sorry I don't want to go into details while my boyfriend and his little brother watch me type. O-O)**

_Eddie's POV_

_I get up after Patricia and I's ron-de-vu on the couch. I see her pale body sleeping on the cruton (__**couch)**__ I gently put a quilt over her shivering body. I wonder what the heck is bothering her so damn much all the time. She's smart, beautiful, determined. How can anyone like that possibly be so stressed?_

_Fabian's POV_

_I walk into the kitchen and see Nina for the first time since, 'that.' She seems to be juggling water bottles while dancing._

"What the hell are you doing…?" I ask. Her happy expressions turns cold.

"Gee, Fabian. I guess everything around here can't be done without your permission." She replies while walking outside to the porch. She gets out her laptop and seems to be searching something. And being the weird Rutter I am, I follow her.

"Are you seriously gonna be like that over some stupid, insignificant kiss?" I shout. "Act your age, Nina! If you got hurt, let's talk about it and set things straight! Don't make me cause a scene out here!"

"Oh my god!" She laughs.

"What? What?" I'm kinda thrown off, was see even listening to me?

"I'm on fanfiction and in a fanfic called 'Anubis ever after' **(A/N: I personally favour that fanfic)** poor pregnant Patricia gets kidnapped by her rapist's brother! How dramatic!" Is the ONLY thing she can say.

"GAH! I've never had my first kiss! Okay?" I admit. She stands up and…laughs? "Did you seriously thought the creepy emo Stutter Rutter has all the ladies drooling over him?"

"Nope, not all of them. I thought it was just me, so I expected you to appreciate my sudden token of affection."

"I panicked! I'm not used to intelligent, gorgeous girls noticing me."

"So you think I'm intelligent and gorgeous?"

"No. I mean YES! Wait, No! Um, of course! I mean, I uh.. AH shit! See this is why I never had my first kiss! Just forget I said anything!"

" !"

Then she leans in, do I lean in? Oh the hell with it! I lean in anyway.

What turns out into a romantic moment turns embarrassing when my nose hits her face.

"Jesus Christ! Fabian is your nose made of metal or what!"

I sure have an odd taste in women.

"Oh shut up." I say while crashing my lips onto hers.

_Patricia's POV_

Café:

"You seriously picked this place, for our first date?" I questioned.

"First of all, I never said this is a date. And second- we're poor! Get with the program!" He snorts.

We sit down.

"See Patricia, this place is full of lesbians, so it can't be that bad!"

"By the way Princess, I love your new look. Makes you seem less…..souless!"

Really, Eddie, Really?

"Gee, thanks."

"Alright, I'm done fooling around. So, you lived in New York before?"

"Yeah, but my dad thought it'd be better if we move to the suburbs, once my little sister was born."

"Just out of curiosity, what exactly were you crying over last night?"

"I'm not too sure myself. Awful memories of this old friend **(Kara) **hit me out of nowhere… Well, 'friend' is what I used to think of her, until she basically ruined my life….I don't even have the guts to explain what she did."

"Patricia, whatever that bitch did, is in the past. There's a slim chance of you re-encountering her, even if she's still in New York. Just chill, kay? I'll go get some hoagies."

"And yes I did call you by your real name, princess." He stats before going inside.

"Well that didn't last for long!"

_Weirdo._

_Kara's POV __**(First Kara POV!)**_

_I walk out of the small café in New York and look at my fingernails, YIKES! My black nail polish is coming off, and my dark hair seems to be coming out! Okay, mental to do list:_

_Get hair re-done_

_Get mani/pedi_

_Find the least hell-ish college in NY_

_Get the fuck out of that Foster Home_

"Excuse me. Do you have the time?" I ask a lesbian on a laptop.

"-Yes it's almost 3 pm **(To Brits: 15:00 p.m)**" She replies while I look over to a auburn haired girl walk inside. Could it be?

"-For the fourth time, Eddie, I'M ALLERGIC TO MAYO!" I hear a voice say. I know that voice. It's Tricia's voice. "I swear to god you fail at dating!"

"It's NOT A DATE!"

"Do you mind? You're standing in my way?" Tricia asks me.

_She's standing right behind me. The Patricia Williamson in a few meters __**(A/N: Inches, centimeters for Americans.)**__ away from me. Either I'm going to get out of this or I'm getting home in an ambulance._

To Be Continued…..

**Okay! Shoutouts and NEWS!**

**LEMONS: It was lovely! Not like the English weather, it was so bright and sunny! It almost ever rained! And my sister had a baby girl named Isabella Aubrie! She's healthy, that I know of! And thanks a bunch!**

**Skylar of Gryffindor: GOOD! :DDDD**

**Karaliza76: Yes, Yes. But your bad thing isn't as bad as you probably think! HEY! Atleast you aren't on the run for murder!**

**NEWS:**

**Okay I am about a couple hours away from Britain, YAY! I'll probably land at like 19:00 (7:00)? At the latest, 19:45. (7:45)**

**I will probably update sometime next week because I am going to Florence, Italy next week! I'M SO EXCITED! Then we get to go to Moscow, Russia! I'm so happy because I learned Russian and Italian last summer! SO, I won't be constantly asking my parents what people are saying!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Andrea x**


	7. Well, Well, Well?

**Advocated**

**YOU LUCKY BASTARDS! Im being nice today! Two in an hour! And that's only because I'm bored on the plane, I drank all my tea, the movies' over and my boyfriend keeps saying "Ahhhh cmon' Andrea what else you got left to do!" My fingers are dying here! Me, the poor lil' 15 year old Brit.**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ;D**

**Chapter Seven:**** Well, Well, Well?**

_Kara's POV_

_I can't believe it! Patricia Williamson is RIGHT BEHIND ME and I have no idea what to say! Maybe it's time I got what I deserve after all those years._

"-Princess, come inside! I have a big surprise for you!" Some blonde boy tells Tricia. _I turn around and_ _DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN she's gone! Score One for Kara! That was unexpected…I was sure I would have atleast gotten bitchslapped. I guess it's my lucky day._

_Patricia's POV_

"Me? A waitress?" I scoff.

"Yeah! Mandy here said one of her girls quit. And we do need money, so you'll be perfect!" Eddie tells me happily. Obviously he doesn't see my angry expression.

"Why should I get a job! You're just as capable of being a waiter!"

"I don't think Edison will fit in one of our miniskirts, doll." Mandy snapped, in the nicest way possible.

"So there are cheap uniforms too? Nuh-uh, no way am I accepting!" I laugh bitterly.

"I'll tell you what. You'll secretly get a 30% bonus, you'll be allowed to spit in people's food, and I'll throw in my hat, which you keep eyeballing."

"When do I start?" I say, finally accepting.

"-Tomorrow night should be fine."

_Joy's POV_

_I'm sitting in the girls room reading Catchers in the Rye __**(I LOVE THAT BOOK!) **__while listening to the radio. Just as I'm about to leave 'The A Team' By Ed Sheeran comes on. THAT'S MY FAVOURITE SONG!_  
"White lips, pale face, Burnt lungs, sour taste" _I start dancing while I'm singing._

"AND THEY SAY SHE'S IN THE CLASSS A TEAM

STUCK IN HER DAYDREAM, BEEN THIS WAY SINCE 18

BUT LATELY HER FACE SE-" I stop when I hear clapping behind me, SHIT it's Eddie!

"Nice Moves!" He laughs. I mentally slap myself.

"Oh don't mind me. Just gotta check my facebook." He says while sitting down to the computer. _Hmmm I think while looking at his facebook page behind him, he kinda looks behind me, SHIT DON'T LOOK!_

"Can I help you?" Eddie asks, smugly.

"You're a fan of Preston Fenix's novels?" I squeak.

"You're one too?" He chuckles.

"Funny. You don't really look like the 'reading' type."

"It's not like I have anything better to do."

"OMG, you even have him added in your friends list!"

"Yeah. And apparently he'll be in Rockefeller Center tomorrow, giving out autographs."

"Take me there! Take me there! TAKE ME THERE! PLEASSEEEE!" I repeat jumping onto his lap.

"Fine! Just get off before you break the chair!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"What I'm saying is- MOVE, BITCH!" He yells, while shoving me out of the chair.

"Rude, much?" I mutter. Eddie leaves, and Jerome comes in after him.

"Okay. What was THAT?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Joy Joy."

"Eddie's a total player. He even tried doing it with Patricia way back. Was he flirting?" I stutter out.

"Well no, but he will be sooner or later. So you better look out. Guys like that can't be trusted. ALWAYS LOVE THE GAY GUYS!" He smiles while throwing up his thumbs.

_Nina's POV_

_Here I am, being the OCD clean freak I am, raking leaves. Wonder-ful._

"Why are you up so early….cleaning?" Fabian yawns.

"Elementary, my dear hot Watson. I see no point in sleeping 'til lunch because we don't go to school anymore." I tell him while he walks up and tries to kiss me.

"Ew! Back up! Morning breath!" I gag.

"So what?" He coughs.

"Wait a second..your constant cleaning finally makes sense! You're a neat freak!" _Well no shit, Sherlock._

"No..I just want things clean, just like any other civilized person."

"Cute." He pushes me into the leaves I just raked up. He starts throwing leaves at me.

"Fabian, stop it! You're being ridiculous!"

"I'm being uncivilized does it make you, madddddd?" I nod. And I crash my lips onto his. And he kisses back.

_Eddie's POV_

_Damn Happy! You're taking to goddamn long!_

"We gotta go, Happy! There'll be a huge line!" I shout upstairs.

"It's Joy! And just a sec!" She walks down the stairs with Jerome behind her.

"I hope you don't mind Jerome tagging along." She tells me.

_Not that guy! He keeps staring at me like I'm some rapist!_

"Uh, sure."

_Patricia's POV_

_Joy, Jerome, and Eddie walk out and start walking together down the street. Where the hell are those three going? Are they keeping something from me? Why didn't they tell me where they're going?_

"Sons of bitches!" I mumble after running after them.

_They better think twice next time, before keeping secrets from Patricia Williamson!_

**Okay**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Okay no shout outs or news. But I will give y'all a preview of the next chapter:**

"**Uhmmmm excuse me? He's MY boyfriend!"**

"**Okay I'll tell you why I'm so secretive."**

"**And that's why I shot him."**

"_**Should I call the police or hit her with a frying pan?"**_

"**No wait! I can't lose both of you! Let Fabian stay!"**

"**No, I can't marry you."**

**OKAY that was a very big preview!**

**ENJOY IT!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Andi & her boyfriend (Jackass doesn't want me to tell y'all his name)**

**OKAY HE'S IN THE BATHROOM! His name is Brenton! Haha Bitch!**


	8. What's Your History?

**Advocated**

**Teehee Hi lovelies! Its Andi! And i'm on my way to Moscow to visit my cousins Micalea and Marjorie!**

**On to the chapter!**

**REMEBER ImInspiredByYou or Andrea does not own Advocated OR Het Huis Anubis/Das Haus Anubis/ House of Anubis**

Chapter 8.1: So? Whats your history?**  
**

_Nina's POV_

_Here I am, again being OCD-ish me, cleaning. Right when i'm about to put up my cleaning supplies this blonde blob of pink runs through the door ALMOST knocking me down._

"Who the HELL are you?" I shriek.

"Don't let the hair due fool you! I'm a human!" Blondie replies back. I'm just now noticing her blonde wig with pink streaks.

"Who in the Queen's name are you **(A/N: Sorry if you are christian, i'm Roman Catholic and I know alot of Catholics, Buddhists, and Baptists on here and since I am from England, I use the Queen! I just went to her Jubilee a couple weeks ago!)** and WHAT are you doing in my house?" I yell.

"Do not fear young padawan! I came upon thee, while running for my life!" Question Mark smiles. "3 minutes ago, I stumbled upon an exotic and deadly creature. **(A/N: A** **douschebag) **It was trying to seduce me. My mind could not take it. And I came here to seek shelter. I have a key because your land lady is my mamma."

_Should I call the cops or smack her with a frying pan? Hmmm..._

"My earth name is Amber Millington, by the way!" Amber beams.

"Nina"

"Heeeyyyy! My dad's pet pig's name was Nina! But I haven't seen her since last Christmas!"

"Oh my, how interesting!...Now GO HOME!" _She looks at me kinda funny DOES SHE NOT UNDERSTAND ENGLISH?_

"You're funny!" She giggles.

_I'm just about to push her out when Fabian comes in. She looks at him like a new bowl of flan on Christmas Morning. _**(A/N: The Italian me is speaking up now. If you do not know what Flan is, it's like...The Queen's given gift from the**** heavens!)**

"Who's this, Nina?" He turns to me.

"Pst, Nina! Is pale, tall and handsome single?" Amber whispers to me.

"What? Okay that's enough! Off with you freeloader!" I push her out the door.

"Weird friend, ya got there, Nins."

I turn to him.

"Are we a...couple?"

He looks down, and I speak up again.

"I want to be able to tell people if we're together or not. Is this all just casual kissing for you..?"

"I was hoping you'd know."

"How would I know what you want from me?"

"Look, chill, Nina. I say we get to know eachother without any tongue action involved first." He says as we hug.

Our day is hilarious. To say the least. We run around and through water ballons at eachother. Finally we get tired and walk back inside to the girls room.

"So, I never knew what your history was, you know mine, what's yours?" I ask. He nods and looks down.

"It all started on March 23rd, 2009..."

_March 23rd, 2009_

_Rutter Home: (Italics is Fabian talking in the background to Nina. Regular is Narration.)_

Joy and Fabian Rutter jumped out of bed for school that day. They could smell their mother's homemade pancakes from their rooms. Joy, being the fashionista she is, went into clothes overdrive. After a good 13 outfits, and pair of shoes later, she was ready.

The two siblings sat down at the kitchen table facing their Mother and Father.

"Are you two excited for another day of school?" Mrs. Rutter asks.

"Sure, going to that hellhole of a school is 'EXCITING'" Fabian replied putting air quotes around exciting.

"He's just sore cause' people keep making fun of his name." Joy mutters with a mouthfull of flapjack.

"Fabian, my boy, unlike those immature punks, you go to school to educate yourself. Just ignore them a focus on your lessons." Mr. Rutter said strenly.

"Dad, they drew Justin Bieber, with the words 'Fag Bag' underneath him." Fabian cried.

_When Joy and I walked out of the house, my Dad's business friend, Victor Rodenmarr was outside the door to greet us. Joy and I never liked him._

"Our Dad is still having breakfast, Mr. Evans. He should be done soon." Fabian smiled.

"Yeah, I figured, have a great day at school, kiddos!" Victor beamed.

_We continued walking down the sidewalk, and I had to hear Joy's constant complaining about Mr. Rodenmarr._

_Later that day, after school, we walked through the door to see Mr. Evans, and Mum laying on the floor hand-in-hand. Our Dad was pointing a gun at him._

"What the Hell is going on?!" Fabian demanded.

"Fabian, your Mother and I's marriage was a lie. Your mother has been cheating on me, with my best friend." Mr. Rutter snapped.

"Thomas, please don't bring Joy and Fabian into this!" Mrs. Rutter cried.

"Maria, your lies are coming to an end, as of now! Use what's left of your dignity and tell them the truth, tell YOUR daughter that the father who she has loved all this time, isn't even hers!" Joy looked down and started crying.

"Wh-What, Mum, is this true!?" Joy stuttered.

"It's true Joy, Victor Rodenmarr is your biological father." Joy shivers. **(A/N: It took EVERYTHING in my heart to write that, thank the Queen, Joy got her Mother's looks!)**

"You're both dead to me, only Fabian matters to me now! I can't stand to look at your faces! Fabian your coming with me!" Mr. Rutter pointed at Fabian.

_When Dad and I left outside the door, Joy ran after us._

"No! Wait! I can't lose both of you! Please, let Fabian say!" Joy said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry, Dad. Joy needs me and I need her. So you either take both of us, or none."

_And with that, Dad left.__ It was as if Dad took everthing with him. The love and care that surronded our home. Joy's smile. While Mum and Victor drowned their guilt in alcohol. It got out of_ hand.

"He hit me again, Fabian."

"Joy, I don't know about you, but I'm done with this crap! It's about time we took action."

"You're right, dile social services."

_After that phone call, Mum and Victor were arrested. Mum cried, and so did Joy. She promised she'd see us again. But I never believed her. _

End of Fabian's Story

_Fabian's POV_

"And that's when they put us in Foster Services." I finished. I looked at Nina, she was crying.

She just looked at me, and she leaned in and...

**Eh! Bit of a Cliffhanger!**

**Next Chapter: Fluff, Fluff and MORE FLUFF! **

**Sorry I misled you guys with the preview. That was for this and next chapter!**

**Okay you guys Question Time!**

**Which House of Anubis member do you think you're most like? And who is your boyfriend/girlfriend Anubis member?**

**Lots of Love, **

**Andrea x**


	9. Preston Felix

**Advocated**

**Hello Hello! It's Andrea! And I'm so happy to be back, and to show my gratitude, i'm going to write another chapter! Yay!**

**I do not own anything!**

Chapter 9: Preston Felix!**  
**

_Eddie's POV_

_Patricia and I were running around town shooting people. I thought of it as a Bonnie & Clyde moment. Us, two rich people in love, couldn't be happier. That's when I decided to take it to the next level. When I went to buy a ring I got the most expensive one in stock. I came home to Patricia waiting for me smiling._

"And where were you exactly?" She seductively asked.

"Oh, nothing but I do need to ask you a question." I answered while get down on one knee.

"Princess, will you marry me?" I ask.

"I'm sorry but I can't marry you."

"Hmph! Marry me Dammit!"

_Patricia's POV_

_While I was following Joy, Eddie, and Jerome they caught me. Well actually Joy & Jerome caught me while Eddie passed out on a park bench. His next words pissed me off._

"Hmph! Marry me Dammit!" He groggily mumbles.

"Who the FUCK, are you proposing too?!" I scream/yell/ask, drawing a crowd.

Finally Eddie wakes up.

"Enjoying the view, Princess?" He softly laughs.

"Do you always let girls share intimate stuff with you before you ditch them?! I mean really. You prefer hanging out with MY best friend and um... some blonde chick who lives with us!"

"MY NAME IS JOY!" Joy butts in.

"Nobody asked you Happy!" I blurt **(A/N: Okay I know the 'Happy' thing sucks, but in the series the Joy person's name is Chasity, and they kept calling her Kassidy.)**

"I understand, i'm not the most "likeable" person around, but that doesn't mean you can leave me behind, show some resp-" I finish seeing him not even listening."Are you even listening to what i'm saying?!" They he repulsively slams his lips onto mine.

"Now that's one way to shut a bitch up." Happy mumbles under her breath.

"Princess, calm down, we're just seeing an authour." He smiles.

"Guys look! No more people in line!" Happy blurts out.

Happy runs towards the table with a young authour and his publicist.

"Oh MY Queen! It's really you! OMQ OMQ OMQ OMQ! This isn't happening! The man who gave me life again is RIGHT HERE!" Happy says REALLY fast, and REALLY ANNOYING! Then she kinda passes out and Eddie grabs her.

"Err, we're sorry, she had a bit too much coffee this morning." Eddie apologizes.

"It's alright, devoted fans make me smile. And you two make a lovely couple." Felix stats. COUPLE?!

"Slow down there, mister! He is my boyfriend!" I shout.

Eddie turns to me. "Boyfriend?"

I run off back to the house.

_Eddie's POV_

_Wow, Princess actually called me her boyfriend?_

"You kids, so dramatic! It's hilarious! I would really like all of you and some friends to join me and a couple other authors to a ball in my honour!" Felix adds.

_Nina's POV_

_Here I am lying on the guys of my dreams, Fabian's, chest. Oh, Fabian. Nobody deserves to go through what you and Joy went through. But maybe all of that is the cause of how strong and independent you are today. If my Dad was alive you'd be the first he'd actually like...even admire._

*Door Slam*

_Shit that better not be fucking Amber again! As I walk down the steps to the living area, it's Patricia._

"Are you..okay?" I ask.

"None of your business." She spitefully replies back.

"Look" I start. "We're living under the same roof now. So I suggest you drop the mysterious grudge you hold against me, and tell me now. I'll find out sooner or later."

"I like Eddie, a lot. But I can't cope with the feelings I have towards him, because he's not my usual type. He said he likes me too. But I can't believe knowing he likes you more. I don't know if there is anything serious between you guys...there ould be more girls too." I cut her off.

"What the hell? We're cousins.

She kinda makes a surprised face.

"Didn't anybody tell you?" I smirk.

"I...uhh...you two showed up together at the talent show on your first day at school and I thought..."

"You immediately thought we were dating. Well, No. You got it all wrong, and what's more Eddie ALWAYS gets to know a girl before he dates her."

She then stands up and hugs me.

"Thanks, Nina, I really misjudged you. Funny how I thought you were some wannabe trying to steal my friends and my life!"

"Sure, because we all want to be one of those spoiled, red headed girls."

Silence.

"ANOTHER HUG?!"

She rolls her eyes and embraces me again. Then Eddie, Jerome, and Joy walk in.

"Hey Eddie! I believe, Patricia, belongs to you!"

"Can't be mine. I'm too poor to afford such a valuable gal." Eddie says romantically.

**End**

**Okay, 9 down, 6 more to go! Don't worry there is a second season!**

**Shout-outs/ Answers:**

**Karaliza76: I absolutely LOVE your reviews! They make me smile all the time! And I had to make my hand type that Joy, was Victor's daughter! *Shudders* P.S I love the name Karaliza!**

**JustineHOA: New chapter! Hope ya love it!**

**Skylar of Gryffindor: That's so creepy! Ya'know? Patricia, the badass goth chick. And Nina, the new american, all american girl MIXED TOGETHER! Haha!**

**Arrivederci!**

**Till Next Time,**

**Andrea x**


	10. Eyeliner is NOT a Paintbrush!

**Advocated**

**Hello Mi-Amors! Andrea, is here and extremely happy for all of my reviewer's Love & Support!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially HOA, because if I did, I would have BEGGED for Nathalia Ramos to stay, and not let no KT Rush shit come in, WTF IS KT RUSH?!**

**Dedication: This is for one of my first reviewers, Karaliza76, keep making them awesome reviews! OsnapitzCori7110 for her new story "Breathe Me" which made me cry! JustineHoa, for just being Amazing!**

**Chapter 10: Eyeliner is NOT a Paintbrush...**

_Nina's POV_

_Patricia and I are outside doing eachother's hair, and nails. Ya'know for a Rich Bitch, she is enjoyable. _

"You can open your eyes now." Patricia says happily, finally letting go of my hair.

I stand up and see she has done an impressive waterfall **(A/N: And when I say impressive, I MEAN IMPRESSIVE, the water fall braid is sooo hard!)** braid cascading down my back.

"This is so amazing Trixie! It's so cute!" I laugh while sitting back down. "I can't believe I'm having girl time and with you of all people!" I continue.

"I know right? I used to do my hair with my Mum all the time! I miss times like this." She smiles.

"But, I thought all the rich girls did stuff like this with their maids, while their Mums work 24/7!" I ask/comment.

She thinks for a moment. "Alright, you got me there. What about your Mum? Is she loving and caring like the one in my dreamland?"

"Oh, she's the best! She was never those Mums who snoop around in your room, or ground you over the silliest things!"

"Lucky! You must miss her alot."

"You have no idea." I start. "You know, I should contact her! And I know just how to do it."

Fabian walks out just as I finish, in some weird get-up.

"Oh look, I just awkwardly ruined girl time!" He exclaims. "I'm off to work. Adios, me amigos!"

"And what job is this." I ask.

"Mowing the grass, and cleaning after punks who litter at a park. Sounds like a riot huh?" He answers.

"Really, don't you think its a bit of a bad job for a guy in your position?"

"What, position?"

"You hate people, and park's are filled with people."

"It'll be fineeeeeeeeee." He drags on the E.

He struts away, literally, walking to his grave.

_"How_ long do you give it?" I turn to Patricia.

"Maximum. Two hours."

_Fabian's POV_

_HOW THE FUCK, do you start this piece of shit?! Can I just get some frickin scissors and cut the grass?!_

"How the HELL, do you start this piece of shit!?" I say banging the lawnmower with my fists. I turn around when I hear giggling behind me.

"Avalon, **(A/N: Sister refrence!)** look at that guy! What a dork!" Some punk laughs.

_Boss must be testing me...How am I supposed to clean a fountain?_

I start putting soap into the fountain and start scrubbing. The fountain starts overflowing and bubbling up.

_Maybe that was a mistake..._

"Heavens to Betsy!" A old hag **(A/N: If anyone can tell me which mid 2000's action cartoon that was from, YOU GET A SHOUT OUT! And a good one too! Hint: It has to deal with elements, and a large headed kid, nicknamed Chrome Dome.) **shrieks. "You good for nothing, hooligan!" I am currently getting hit with a... 2012 Hermes Fall collection, clutch? Wow, I HAVE been around Patricia for too long.

"Ouch! Calm down lady! I'm just trying to do my job." I say between cries of pain.

_TIME SPACE_

"Okay, I think it's obvious to say, I'M STUCK! SOMEONE HELP!" I plead from a underneath a bush.

"DORKKKK!" The punk from last time mocks.

"Oh Just you wait until I get out of here, you little twerp!"

_Nina's POV_

_Is this a good idea?! Contacting my mum? Will they be able to track it?! That's a risk i'm willing to take._

"Are you sure about this?" Patricia asks while I'm knocking on the red door.

"Well-" I'm interrupted by Amber opening her door.

"I've been expecting you, Young Ones" Amber beams.

"Such a compulsive liar." Patricia rolls her eyes.

"Your favourite colour is Maroon." Amber shoots back.

"I stand corrected..." Patricia says, stunned.

"Oh, please! Lucky guess! Amber, just give me your phone for a sec." I butt in.

She hands me a festive bag that looks like something you'd give on a birthday...?

"Umm.. you carry your phone around all wrapped up?" I ask.

"Yeah! I got it for my 10th birthday but haven't opened it since, because nobody wanted to give me their number!" She laughs.

"Gee, I wonder why." Patricia says, obviously sarcastically.

I hear the dial tone, okay, Nina you can do this!

808-Maybe I'm wrong to do this

921-But she's my mum, she'd understand

0114-No turning back now!

"Hello?" My MUMS, thank goodness, voice asks.

"Mom! It's me! Nina!" I blurt. "I'm so happy I reached you."

"Nina?! Is it really you?! Where are you? I've been worried sick ever since that murder report!"

"Don't worry, I'm alive and unharmed. But I can't get home, atleast not yet."

"In all honesty, I'm glad you're not here right now..to see..this..."

"What do you mean, Mum?"

_Nina's Mum POV_

_Nina, Nina, oh how I wished you were here. But not in the condition I'm in..._

_Flashback _

"It's all YOUR FAULT!" Chad screamed at his petrified wife.

"Chad, hun, I didn't know this was going to happen! She's my baby, I would NEVER wish this on her." Mrs. Marina Rochester (Chad's surname) choked back her tears.

"If you weren't so mean and god awful to her, THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Chad said one final time before punching his wife in the jaw.

"Chad! Please! Stop!" Marina yelped.

And it continued, until Marina blacked out...

_End of Flashback _

_I ended up getting 12 stitches that day, I had to lie to the doctor and say that I fell down the steps._

"What do you mean mum?" Nina asked.

"Chad...changed." I started. "Since you've been gone, all we do is argue... with me about you. As if you escape was my fault. I didn't even know you guys were that close?"

"Cause we're not." I heard Nina whisper.

_Door Slam _

"Oh, Queen! He's home from work! I need to go baby."

"No! Momma! Please, Wait!" I heard Nina wail.

"I love you and please don't let anything, bad happen to you... You're my everything Nina." I said on final time before I hung up.

_Nina's POV_

_Why would Mum just freak out like that?! _

_Joy's POV _

_Dammit Eddie! Where the hell is my tea?! _**(A/N: Coffee, Tea, Pop, whatever the hell you want to call it.)**

_I turn around to see a very bland wall behind me, looks like its time for Creativity À la Joy to come out! Wait, I don't have a damn paintbrush though! But I do have eyeliner ;D _

_Eddie's POV_

_Damn! I am just such as nice person todayyyyyy! Wait... Why the hell is Happy Dappy on the ground? _

"Happy, or whatever, you there?" I nudge her with my foot.

"Yeah, Yeah." She says yawning.

_I turn to the decorated wall behind her. _

"You sure used up all lot of eyeliner..." I trail off.

"Excuse me for being bored beyond imagination! While I was waiting for your slow ass." Then she stares at my one cup of tea.

"Hey! Where the hell is my tea!" She asks.

"Didn't have enough monayyyyy!" I laugh.

"Well then give me some off yours." She makes a gesture to try and drink my tea.

"HELL NO!" I push her off of me.

"Selfish, prick."

"Jeesh, dude cut me some slack. Just some tea! I'll make it up to you somehow."

"You can quit by calling me DUDE!"

"I call ALL my friends that!"

_Jerome's POV_

_Food time! I walk over to Olive Garden _**(A/N: I went there when I was in the U.S and it was AMAZING best italian food EVER, besides my dad's though!) **

"Hi, I'm Leah and i'll be your server today!" A preppy blonde tells me. **(A/N: That was MY SERVER'S NAME! Hi LeeLa! That's what my boyfriend's little brother called her since he couldn't pronounce Leah.) **

"Hey there! I'll have whatever is the least expensive item on the menu is!" I smile.

"Okay, Kid's style Mac n Cheese coming up!" She struts off.

_Just keep smiling Jerome, your poor now. _

"Hi, I'll have the best table you have!" A perky brunette tells the hostess.

She ends up putting her beside me. She was alright looking. Her black hair was for totes GORGE! It was like dark ebony!

"Hello, my name is Kara Daniel and I will have the Lobster Bisque and Ice Tea." She tells the waitress. **(A/N: Jerome doesn't know that Kara is Patricia's arch nemesis so this is why his is putting in a good word about her.) **

**End.**

**I hate ending it on that note, but I ran out of thinking Ideas, NEXT ONE SOON!**

**Sorry it took so long! Homeschooling just started back, and my Moeder (Mother) has to homeschool 1,2,3...SIX of us! All in different grade levels! (Except for Myself & Bella, and Desirae & Kyndahlia) So Sorry again!**

**I love you all!**

**Andrea x**


End file.
